Recently, a route guidance service has been popularized, which searches for the optimal route or the shortest route to a destination from the current position when a driver inputs the destination through a vehicle navigation system such as a navigation terminal device, and provides the driver with route information in the form of a text, voice and image. The route guidance service is provided through various sensors such as a wheel sensor, vehicle speed sensor and gyro sensor, which are installed in the vehicle navigation system. The route guidance service is provided as follows. When the driver transmits the current position and the destination information to a road information provider using the vehicle navigation system, the road information provider calculates the optimal or shortest route data to the destination from the current position of the driver by referring to geographic information and real-time traffic information, and transmits the calculated route data to the vehicle navigation system.
In the conventional route guidance service, map information is displayed based on one viewpoint. In this case, since roads, buildings and POI (Point of Interest)s displayed in the left and right sides are displayed based on one viewpoint, the conventional route guide service has difficulties in satisfying the needs of a general driver who needs roads, buildings and POIs located in the right side rather than roads, buildings and POIs located in the left side, based on the driving direction of the driver's vehicle.
In order to remove the difficulties, various display methods such as a bird's eye view have been applied. However, the route guidance service is still displayed based on one viewpoint.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0056127.